Héroe de Hyrule
by Hylian Champion Shirayuki
Summary: Si bien los reencuentros son enternecedores, no hay uno más romántico que tras cien largos años de asedio en el Castillo de Hyrule... "–¿Me recuerdas? –Preguntaba su mirada esperanzada" "–Aunque en un principio no, hice todo lo posible por apagar mis angustias de saber quien eras – Transmitió con sus ojos salvajes..." [One-Shot]


**Créditos al autor de la imagen.  
** ** _"The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild_ " NO me pertenece. Hago esta pequeña historia sin fines de lucro esperando que la disfruten. **

**Contiene Zelink, abstenerse a leer si no aprecian la pareja.**

* * *

" _Héroe de Hyrule…_

 _El elegido por la espada que doblega a la oscuridad. Haz demostrado valor y destreza ante la adversidad y la oscuridad…_

 _Y por ello mereces recibir la bendición de la Diosa Hylia…_

 _Aunque estés surcando los cielos, o a la deriva del tiempo, o sumida en las brasas del crepúsculo… La espada, siempre estará unida al alma del héroe…_

 _Rezamos para que la unión entre la espada sagrada y el héroe, sea eterna…_

 _Espada que doblega a la oscuridad, forjada en un lejano pasado…_

 _Hoja ancestral, guardiana de todo Hyrule al igual que el héroe… Te bendigo en nombre de la diosa Hylia…_

 _Sobre la mar tempestuosa, en busca del poder dorado forjado por las diosas, confiamos en que nunca abandonaras al héroe._

 _Rezamos para que la unión entre la espada sagrada y el héroe, sea eterna…"_

* * *

El verla le recordó aquella ceremonia forzada. Su semblante había cambiado. Zelda había cambiado. Ya no era la misma chica absorta en sus pensamientos, sus propios prejuicios se habían marchado. Parecía apreciarse mucho más. Eso le hacía muy feliz al joven que la miraba nostálgico.

-Héroe de Hyrule… ¿Aún me recuerdas…?

El joven callado asintió seguro de su respuesta. Su encuentro era enternecedor. La princesa estaba nerviosa y le observaba fijamente, con ojos de cachorro. El muchacho hyliano se encontraba de la misma forma. La sacerdotisa no pudo sostener más las lágrimas. Soltó el llanto y se abalanzó contra el muchacho, siendo un afecto reciproco.

Link, el joven héroe, comenzó a frotar su espalda, conteniendo finas gotas saladas sobre sus ojos. En ese momento lo que menos quería era llorar, si no disfrutar de la princesa.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijo. Sonrió el uno para el otro y posteriormente se encaminaron al castillo de Hyrule, que por fin sería libre de la Calamidad Ganon.

-Por fin, tanto los campeones como mi padre… todos los súbditos que perdieron la vida aquí, podrán finalmente ser libres – La princesa se encamino hasta tomar la muñeca de Link, que al sentir aquel roce tibió, se inmutó un poquito. Por aquella reacción, la joven subió hasta tomar la manga de su camisa blanca, cerca de sus guantes de cuero.

Zelda tomaba tan sólo parte de su ropa, puesto que no sabía si Link apreciaría su mano.

Sin miedo a los prejuicios, el joven quitó la mano de su soberana de la manga de su camisa blanca, y luego la agarró con fuerza, sin mirarle a los ojos. Tan sólo miraron la punta del castillo.

Link veía el cielo, pero Zelda, con una mirada nostálgica y llena de dolor, a su padre y a sus amigos observándoles.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, un mar de pétalos comenzó a caer del cielo. No de cualquiera, sino de la princesa de la calma.

Zelda se maravilló alegremente, aunque Link parecía avergonzado.

-¿Sucede algo, Link? – Preguntó curiosa mirando al muchacho.

-No es nada… aunque… - este tartamudeo unos momentos antes de continuar.

-¿Aunque? – Zelda apretó ligeramente la mano del joven pidiendo respuestas.

-Un amigo me contó que las lluvias de pétalo significan incesante amor de una pareja, p-pero no estoy insinuando que… u-usted…

No podía dejar de estar nervioso, no después de haber escuchado la canción del maestro de Nyel. Aquella que había dejado específicamente para él. En donde los sentimientos de los que nunca se dio cuenta, le fueron revelados. Si no eran mentiras… ¿Fueron palabras reales? ¿Había amor correspondido?

Antes de continuar Zelda se paró de puntillas y beso la sien de Link.

-Tal vez deberías insinuarlo. Tal vez estamos hablando de una verdad, querido Link – El viento soplo amablemente, moviendo su rubio y largo cabello.

Su encanto femenino atrapó al joven como se esperaba. Lentamente se acercaron rostro con rostro, a tan solo centímetros, sintiendo su respiración, su agitado corazón.

Link no pudo contenerse más ante tal belleza, y la beso teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias.

Pero aunque tuvo miedo al principio, relajo el cuerpo cuando esta correspondió dulcemente al beso que el joven planto en sus labios.

Así mismo, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la enternecedora mañana de un nuevo día en el que se encontraban. El mal dejaba de perseguirles por el momento, y hasta quien sabe cuánto. Pero ahora vivirían el presente, mucho más satisfactoriamente con el acontecimiento suscitado.

Quien sabe, quizá hasta en su misma boda caigan pétalos como en el hermoso reencuentro...


End file.
